powers unknown and tony?
by FanGirlFORALL
Summary: Anna Greeger loves the avengers. but will her opinion change when she falls thru a portal into their world? And what of the powers she is getting? Please read! Story better that the summery i promise! Rated T for language R&R post avengers
1. prologue

**Hello my nobodies! How are you? This is my second story so please R&R! THANK YOU!**

Prologue

4:34 pm 11/17/13 S.H.I.E.L.D HQ

"Sir, we have an unidentified energy surge in times square." Nick Fury turned his head so that he could see the agent who had spoken. "How big is it?" He asked. "Off the charts, I've never seen any think like this before."

"Is it moving?" He was now walking towards the agent "No sir, in fact, it just stopped altogether. Its like someone sent up a flare." Nick was now behind the man _and just when I thought today might be a quiet one_ he thought. "Try scanning for a lower amount of energy." He instructed. The agent did so. "Got it!" On the screen was a small yellow glow. "All right" Nick said, he was now walking away from the agent, "I wasn't Romanoff and Barton to check this one out, I'm not taking any chances with an energy surge that high."

4:47 pm 11/17/13 times square ally

"I can't believe that the director sent us all the way out here for an energy surge!" Natasha ranted to her partner. "I don't know Nat, Nick looked pretty worried apparently this thing was off the charts." She scoffed "It's never off the charts Clint, that's just something that-"She was cut off when Clint put a hand to he mouth. She glared at him till her eyes fallowed were his other hand was pointed. At the end of the ally way was a pulsing light. Almost like a pulsing globe of blue energy. Slowly Nat reached up and turned on her head set. "Nick," her voice came out in a whisper "I think we are going to need some backup"


	2. Chapter 1

**Powers Unknown… And Tony?**

Chapter one.

4:23 pm 11/17/13 Times square NY

Anna's POV

I was not amused. Not only was this day turning out to be a total bust, but also, I was lost on my first trip to my dad's house. Wait, you probably have no idea what I'm talking about do you? Okay, rewind, lets start at the beginning.

My name is Annaeri Greeger but I go by Anna. I am 13 years old, and I am probably the weirdest kid you will ever meet. All my life I have been different. Strange things just seem to happen around me. But more on that later, another thing you need to know about me is that my parents are divorced, and this was my first trip to see my asshole of a father in 7 years. And this is how I came to find my self in an ally way in times square New York with a 100 pound suitcase (Okay, maybe a little less than 100) in a dead end ally way.

Sighing I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. As I scrolled thru my contacts looking for my dad's number I saw something on my hand. It looked like a small cut at first glance but with closer inspection I saw that instead of blood, it seemed to be emitting a blue light. "What the fuck?' I muttered to my self, dropping my phone back into my pocket. As I did that the light seemed to get brighter and grew in size slowly detaching its self from my palm. It then morphed into a large blue sphere bigger than me. As I came to my senses I saw that it was making its way towards me. Fast. I stumbled backwards and tripped over my suitcase. The last thing I saw before blacking out was the blue light engulf me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello my nobodies! Thank you to who ever read this story! Extra special thanks to Loki'sArmy0602 for favoriting and fallowing this story! **** Remember to R&R! P.S Sorry about the grammar mistakes, I'm working on it. **

5:03pm 11/17/13 S.H.I.E.L.D HQ

"What is this thing Stark?" Natasha asked Tony. "To be honest, "He stated, "I'm not entirely sure." Slowly he walked around the orb examining it's every inch. "Is it solid?" He asked with out looking up. "We don't know, no one has been stupid enough to try and touch it so far." She replied. Slowly Tony stopped and reached out a hand to the blue. "How did you get it on the hover-OWWWWW!" he screeched as his hand made contact with the sphere. "What is it?" Natasha hurried forward. "Nothing permanent I think." He said examining his hand. "Tony," She pointed to the blue light, which was slowly diminishing. "Wow." Tony whispered to him self. The light was now so wane that it slowly lowered the figure inside of it gently to the floor. With a final glow the energy vanished leaving a worn-out looking girl with several bags on the floor in its place. "Who the hell is she?" Tony whispered in shock. Natasha made no reply; she simply looked at the figure on the floor in poorly disguised shock.

12:09 am 11/18/13 S.H.I.E.L.D HQ

Anna POV

My eyelids fluttered open. _Were am I?_ I wondered to my self. I looked around and took in my surroundings. I seemed to be in some sort of hospital room, I had been in enough of those to know one when I see one. I looked down; I was still in the clothes I was wearing when I was attacked by that blue thing. The blue thing! Suddenly it all came rushing back to me, the alleyway, my hand, and that weird blue orb. Then the more important questions came to my mind, how did I get here? And were is 'here'? I pulled the blankets back from the hospital style bed I was in and made my way to the door. I tried the doorknob, it was locked. I looked around, there didn't seem to be any other way out. Well, except for the air vent, but that was as near to the ceiling as you could get with out being directly on it. _Still_ I thought _it's better than nothing. _I walked over so I was right below the vent. I looked around and picked up the steal table bedside table and carried it over to the space beneath the vent. Slowly, so to not make any noise, I heaved my self up onto the table and reached up to the vent and quietly pulled it off. No sooner than I had done this that a man came tumbling out of the vent. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEE!" he screamed. "HOLY SHIT!" I screamed back, falling off the table and landing vary ungracefully on my butt. "Are you okay?" I looked up to see the man who had fallen out of my wall leaning over me with a concerned look on his face. "Yea, I'm fine" I muttered, accepting the hand he offered me. Not soon after I had regained my composer the door was swung open so hard I'm pretty sure it dented the wall. "What in gods name is going on in here?" An African American man with an eye patch and a bald head asked looking from me to Mr. air vent (This is the only thing I could think to call him seeing as I didn't know his name.) Then it dawned on me, this was my chance to get some answers! "Um, I could ask you the same thing!" I snapped back at him "Who are you any way? And what is this place? Why am I here? And why are you wearing an eye patch?" I stood there glaring at him, waiting. Finally he relied "Well, we have some questions we would like to ask you as well, so what better time than the present, hmm?" wordlessly I gave him a cold nod. "Okay then," He looked me in the eye, "Agent Barton you can leave" He said to Mr. Air vent, then he went back to looking me in the eye "Lets begin."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello my nobodies! This is chapter 2! **** I promise I will update more often later but I have to wait to get Wi-Fi at my new house. So expect more soon. BTW please ignore my changing tenses and grammar mistakes. **

**P.S I know that I haven't been doing a disclaimer that is cuz I forgot sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! *Wipes away tear* **

12:36 am 11/18/13 S.H.I.E.L.D HQ

Anna POV

"Let's begin, sit down" He gestured to the bed. Grudgingly I sat. "So," I said impatiently "Am I going to be asking you questions first or are you going to ask me? And I can already tell you that the answer to about half your questions will be, I don't know." He nodded, not making any indication that he believed or thought that I was lying. "I am-"He started to say but I cut him off remembering who he looked like. "Nick Fury!" I exclaimed. "What?" he asked "You are nick fury!" I was now more exited than I had ever been in my life, I absolutely loved the avengers. "How do you know who I am?" he asked, I looked at him side ways "It's along story, but were I'm from your kind of fictional characters" he still looked skeptical "Let me prove it to you!" I say standing up "You are nick fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D, organized the avengers and the guy who just left, was that Hawkeye?" He now stood as well, towering over me like a mountain to a pebble. "I don't know how you know that, but I refuse to believe this obvious lie." And with that he started towards the door. Right before he shut the door behind him he turned and began to say " I would vary much like your name-" I didn't let him finish because I knew a chance when I saw one, nick fury or not I was getting out there. I shot past him like a bar of soap. "It's Anna" I yelled to him as I ran past. I bolted down one hallway after another pulling my wavy black hair into a lose ponytail as I ran, if I was going to get out of here I needed to be able to do it without getting hair in my mouth. I pushed past confused people in uniform who I could only assume were agents. Finally I reached a door that looked like an exit and ran thru it into the cool darkness of night. I ran so far that I stopped just in time as not to fall off the edge of what ever it was I was on._ Oh that's right _I thought _the S.H.I.E.L.D HQ is a helicarrier._ I franticly looked around for a safe way off. Just then a door slammed open and at least 15 agents stormed out of the door. Surprised I took a step backwards, unfortunately for me there was no backwards for me to step back on. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screaming I fell off the side of the helicarrier and into the black abyss. As I fell I spun franticly in the air trying to find a way not to be flattened to a pancake as soon as I hit the ground. That's when the blue started. Unlike last time I stayed awake, but like last time it started in the palm of my hand and grew in size and shape. Like last time in swallowed me into it's self, but this time I could fully enjoy it. It was if some one had given me 100,000 sprites but there was no crash, then had handed me a tank that traveled at the speed of light ran away and let me roam freely. Cautiously I tried to stop the speed of my fall. It worked a little to well. Soon I was shooting towards the stars I screamed, loving it. And then, the blue was gone picking up speed I spiraled towards the earth, my eyes slowly closed. I felt my self slipping into unconsciousness just as I was caught in two iron cold hands.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello once more my lovely readers! I am so sorry that I have not been updating! **** School's been a bitch and my computer is acting up so I am working from my dads place.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING *Cue hysterical crying* **

Chapter 4

1:04am 11/18/13 over New York City

Tony POV

Well this is odd. I was flying across the city, being perfectly normal, trying to see if I could break the sound barrier faster than 17 min. (My record). When suddenly this random girl comes falling past me "What the hell" I muttered. I shot after her "J.A.R.V.I.S," I said to him "Who is she?" "I have no record of her in any of the federal files, in the only place she seems to be is in S.H.E.I.L.D's files, and they only have that she is an unidentified being named Anna." "Wow" I grimaced "Well, whoever she is,

She's falling fast. J, maximize the thrusters" I picked up speed; now under her I reached out my arms and caught her limp form. As got a better look at her face some thing about her seemed really familiar "J," I whispered self concisely "Home now" "yes sir."

1:17am 11/18/13 At Avengers tower

3rd person POV

As Tony landed on balcony of Avengers tower inside there was a bustle of excitement. Clint was retelling his 'Thrilling' story of meeting a high surveillance prisoner. "And then I fell thru the air vent and caught her as she was falling and I was all like 'awesomeness' "he looked up and smiled expecting to see admiration on the faces of his colleagues, instead he was met with looks of confusion. "What the-" Steve didn't get to finish when Tony came rushing in with a limp figure in his arms "Stark what the hell is-""not now Natasha" Tony cut her off "Banner, lab, now." He didn't even stop to explain. Shrugging, Bruce rushed after him. Down in the lab Tony was laying the girl on the worn couch that looked as though it had not been used for at least 3 years. "Tony," Bruce said, coming down the stairs "What the hell is going on?" Tony looked up and sighed "So I was flying over the city right?" He began and proceeded to tell the whole story "-And I think I may have broke something when I caught her." He concluded glumly. "Ok" Bruce sighed. "Let's have a look at her." Carefully he examined her pale skin for damage as Tony combed thru his memory trying to remember were he had seen her before, when suddenly it struck him. "Hey!" he exclaimed "She is the one who S.H.E.I.L.D wanted me to look at! Only she was in some sort of blue ball at the time." Slowly Dr. Banner looked up "Blue ball?" he questioned "Yea." Tony told him "It had an unimaginable energy sig." he added. "Ohmygod" Bruce whispered to himself "I know right" Tony ambled on, his partners strange behavior lost on him. He continued to babble until he noticed Bruce was no longer paying attention. Instead he was running around the lab looking for something "What are you looking-"Tony started but Bruce said at the exact same time "Found it!" He triumphantly held up a tattered up old book. He scurried to the table in the middle of the room and set the book down on it, opening it and started flipping thru the pages earnestly. Then he stopped suddenly on a yellowed picture. He held it up to Tony and nearly yelled "Was this what it looked like?" "Ummm" Tony leaned back cautiously surprised by the sudden change in his friend's behavior. "Yea," He said slowly looking at the picture "Actually, this is pretty much exactly what it looked like!" he exclaimed "How did you know?" He looked up at Bruce, who wore a grim expression on his face. "Tony," he started, then stopped, his eyes locked on something behind Tony. "What?" Tony questioned "What is it?" he then turned and saw what Bruce was looking at. On the couch was no longer a sleeping girl, but one that was looking at them with a mixture of fear and curiosity. "Were am I?"


	6. Chapter 5

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! So sorry for not updating! PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Any way here is chapter 5:-P **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… NOTHING : nothing:-**

Chapter 5

1:28am 11/18/13 Stark tower

Anna POV

"Where am I?" I ask the two guys in front of me. The shorter one comes closer to me and I flatten my self against the ratty old sofa I'm on. "Who are you" He then asks. I fold my arms and get a good look at his face. "I ask first." I say stubbornly, and then do my best to suppress a fangirl squeal. HE WAS TONY FUCKING STARK! This was so surreal I couldn't even begin to comprehend it. I was in a room with Tony Stark and, I got a quick look at the other guys face, BRUCE BANNER! As I was thinking all this Tony was staring at me with an annoyed expression. "Fine," He muttered "You're in the lab of Stark Tower." I couldn't keep it down any longer, I jumped off the sofa excitedly as the two men stepped back in surprise. "Your Tony Stark" I pointed to him "And-and your Bruce Banner! Your iron man and the Hunk!" it was at that moment that I knew I had made a huge mistake. If I wanted them to think I was a normal person I had just blown it big time. If I was a normal person I would not have known Bruce Banner was the Hulk. "Shit." I whispered to my self and dropped back down on the sofa, suddenly vary tired. "OK" Bruce said quietly "I think you owe us an explanation." I looked up at him. I was too confused to lie "Alright," I sighed. I then launched into my story. "And now I'm here" I concluded. I looked up at them for the first time since starting my tale. Bruce's face was sympathetic while Tony's was skeptical. "You don't believe me" I say to Tony "Well," He glanced over at Bruce "No, no I don't, how do we know you're not just lying?" "Here!" I exclaimed and my hand dove into the inside pocket of my red leather jacket and pulled out my cherry red iPhone and went to photos, in my head I thanked the world that S.H.E.I.L.D hadn't taken it. I then pulled up one of my friends and I posing for the camera in our ComiCon cosplay, I was in the center dressed as Blackwidow. Then I found another one of me holding up my limited addition Iron Man comic, yea, I'm a bit of a nerd. It went on and on, I finally closed with a photo of my best friend and I in front of the Iron man 3 cardboard cut out in the theater. "Ok wow" Tony leaned back "Yea, "I fallowed suit "Believe me now?" "I guess, but what now?" He questioned looking to Bruce, who had been strangely quiet this whole time "Anna," Bruce asked suddenly, I looked at him "Have you ever heard of the Portal Master?" "No" I said and leaned forward, interested "Well, " Bruce started and went to get a book that was laying open on the table in the middle of the lab and brought it over to where we were sitting "Well Anna, you may be it" "Be what?" "The portal master, one of the most powerful beings on the universe"

**Sorry for the crappy ending guys. But I can promise a lot more updates now that schools out for winter brake! L8er! :-P**


	7. Chapter 6

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I'm back! Told u I would update more now! :-P Here is chapie 6!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! why do you keep reminding me *Curls up in ball and cries***

1:36am 11/18/13 Stark Tower

Anna POV

"I'm a what?!" I exclaimed "You might be the portal master." Bruce replied gravely "How on earth did you get that?" I question him "Well," he explained "You said that you were engulfed in a blue ball, and Tony said it had an unimaginably high energy signature, those, added to the fact that you say you were able to control at times, and are not from this universe all point towards the portal master." I was now completely convinced that, contrary to the comics and movies, Bruce was completely crazy. "Your insane." I tell him. He raises an eyebrow and glances at Tony. "You really think I'm the insane one Anna?" he questions me "Noooooooo" I moan putting my eyes to my palms "This is already messing with my mind, don't make it worse! And even if I am the Portal master or what ever you call it," I looked up "so what? I still have no place to stay, no way to get home, and I'm pretty sure S.H.E.I.L.D is looking for me as we speak." As I said it out loud I realized that it was true. I was completely fucked. "What about here?" Tony asked "What do you mean?" I said still with my head down "I still don't completely trust you, but why not just stay here?" Tony sat down next to me "How on earth are you going to hide me from the rest of the avengers?" I was a tad bit more hopeful now "We will think of some thing." Bruce added "Here." He handed me the book he had "This is all about the portal master, if I were you I would read as much of it as I could." "so dose that mean I am sleeping down here or something" I ask Tony and took the book from Bruce . "I guess tony shrugged "But if you touch any of the things in here you will be out faster than you can say sorry." He glared at me. I nodded, speechless. And with that they both left me on the sofa.

**SORRY! I know it sucked but I have (Not so) mini writers block. **

**L8er! :-P**


	8. Chapter 7

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I'm back! And so is my fellow fangirl Mary! She is co-writing this chapter with me! **

**Disclaimer: Dis ain't being mine guuuurrrrrs! (And boooooooooys) **

2:41 11/18/13 Stark Tower

Tony POV

I looked to the stairs that lead to the lab. It had been almost an hour and I was getting worried what about Anna was doing. How did we know that she wasn't a spy? I mean, she may have been young but that was no reason not to be suspicious, after all Nat had started her training at three. I think. "Hey Bruce," I said "I'm gonna go and do a thing in the lab." Then, realizing what I said I quickly back tracked "No No!" I exclaimed "Not like that, I meant, I just-"I was cut off by Steve, the only one of the team, besides Bruce and I, who wasn't in bed yet, said "Tony what in the world are you talking about? Just go to the lab! This is your house you know." And with that he went back to the article on Pilates he was reading** (**** Movie Reference!)**. "Ok" I mumbled and went to the stairs. On the way down I wondered what Anna was doing. I mean right now she could be stealing all of my ideas! I mean I have some seriously kick-ass designs in there. Oh what if she is reprogramming J.A.R.V.I.S to get my no-egg-yolks ollemette order wrong! Oh no. I walk faster at that horrid thought. But when I opened the door to the lab, expecting to see Anna at a computer or grabbing diagrams, I was surprised to see her breathing softly from the sofa with the book Bruce gave her on the floor next to her dangling hand. As I looked at her, I thought for the first time that maybe she truly was as clueless as we were in this whole scenario. I smiled at her sleeping form and went to the closet on the far side of the lab were Pepper keeps the blankets I use if I fall asleep on the job. I pulled out the first one I saw then dragged it over to Anna and gently spread it over her. "What are we going to do with you?" I whisper softly to her assuming she couldn't hear me. To my surprise she whispers back "Not turn me over to S.H.E.I.L.D?" I ruffle her hair, surprising my self, and say "We'll see. Kiddo, we'll see." When I didn't get an answer I looked down to see her snuggled into the blanket fast asleep. I frowned, despite what had just happened I still didn't completely trust her. I picked up the book that was on the floor by the couch and called up to J.A.R.V.I.S "J, if any one asks where I am tell them I am working on a vary important project and am not to be disturbed. Under stand?" "Yes sir." He replied. With that I climbed on to the table, making sure that all of the lose pieces of my suit and other things were off it. I opened to the first page and begin to read.

_What is the portal master? _

_In ancient text the Portal master was depicted as a beautiful woman who had the capability to control immense power and could wield it at will. Among her many powers it is also said that she can send others thru the worlds in battle. However she herself may only travel thru the worlds once in her life. In the modern day society the myth of the portal master is openly ridiculed and other wise mocked, if not completely ignored all together. However the idea is not completely dismissed by the entire world. In varies parts of western Europe, the origin of the Portal master, many people sill believe that the portal master still exist, but in the form of another and will reappear in the case of dire need, such as war, or, in rare occasions the portal master her self is in need or both. These people gather in groups and pray for the salvation of their 'divine traveler' as they call her. But to this day it is near to impossible to tell if the myth is real, false, or simply based on fact. Below is a rough sketch of the 'new portal master' done by a woman in the year the original portal master was said to have died. _

I looked at the drawing at the bottom of the page and nearly dropped the book. It was a perfect portrait of Anna.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Clifie! What should happen next? R&R!**

**L8er! :-P**


	9. Chapter 8

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Here I am. There you are. We are here today for chapter 8. Lets get started! But before I begin I would like to thank all of you people who have fallowed and favorited this story. I am really happy that you all like it! BTW all the info about the portal master is totally false and made up by me.**

**Disclaimer: The avengers are not mine…YET! *Cue dramatic music* **

3:26 am 11/18/13 Stark tower

Tony POV

I looked at the drawing at the bottom of the page and nearly dropped the book. It was a perfect portrait of Anna. What did this mean? Was Anna really an ancient reincarnation of some 'Devine traveler'? 'Cause that was insane! She was only 13! And what was this war they were talking about? I hungrily turned the page and read the next chapter, and the next, and the next, and maybe the one after that. I don't remember, all I remember was waking up with a vary angry Nick Fury in my face.

10:47 am 11/18/13

Nick Fury POV

I was pissed. Really pissed. Why on earth would Tony Stark fly over New York in the middle of the night at unimaginable speeds? I stormed into the tower and looked for him. When I saw no sine of him I asked J.A.R.V.I.S "Jarvis," I called "Do you know where Tony is?" "Mr. Stark is in his lab and doses not wish to be disturbed." "Tell him it's urgent." I said in hopes of getting Tony to come to me rather than me having to stoop to his level, literally. I got no response so I stormed down the stairs to the lab. When I finally got past J.A.R.V.I.S and into the lab I had expected to see Tony bent over some piece of metal or a screen. Instead I was met with the sight of him asleep on the table and the girl who had gone missing yesterday snoring on the sofa. "STARK!" I yelled at him "What?" he mumbled "Oh, hey Nick." He obviously wasn't fully awake "Nick!" he exclaimed, now sitting strait up and looking me in the eye, totally awake now. "What are you doing here?" I glare at him "A better question would be what is SHE doing here?" I snarled at him and pointed to the stirring form on the couch. "Sleeping" He growled back, getting off the table. "I can see that Stark, but would you care to tell me why an escaped S.H.I.E.L.D subject is sleeping in your lab?" He sighed "It's along story." He told me "Spill." I all but hissed at him. He then launched into the oddest tale I have ever heard. After he finished he showed me the book with the drawing in it. "This is all the more reason to let S.H.I.E.L.D have her." I replied after he was done. "No way." He said and snapped the book shut. "You are dealing with a force here that you can't hope to control." "Well maybe I don't want to control her." He told me "Maybe I want to let her live out side the tests you will un-doubtablely perform on her. She's 13 Nick, she's only a kid!" I looked at him for along time, then I did some thing I almost never do. I caved "Fine Stark." I rubbed my eye with my palm "She can stay, But if any thing happens you come strait to me. And I want all the Avengers to know about her. Understand?" I watched him smile and literally jump for joy as he nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, now get her up and introduce her to the team." He stopped jumping and looked at me oddly "What you mean, like, now?" he asked and I nodded "You wanted her to stay so you need to introduce her now." He sighed and with that he turned to wake her up.

**YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY! Another chapter up! Merry Christmas BTW!**

**L8er! :-P**


	10. Chapter 910

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! What's up my awesome people? Sorry for the slow updates! But here is chapter 10! I'm skipping #9 cuz I got annoyed on how the prolog threw it off!**

**Disclaimer: I own Anna, and that is it, BUT IF YOU WANT HER YOU WILL HAVE TO PRY HER FROM MY COLD, DEAD HANDS! Lol**

10:58 am 11/18/12 Stark Tower

Tony POV

I turned to wake up Anna, sighing. "Hey Anna." I prodded her in the side. She curled up and sleepily batted at my hand. "5 more min." she grumbled to me, turning over in her sleep. "No Anna" I continued to poke her "You have to get up now." She mumbled some thing into the cushion that sounded suspiciously like "Fuck you". I rolled my eyes, painfully aware of Nick watching my every move. I then pulled off the blanket and accidently pulling her of the sofa. "GODDAMNIT" she yelled as she hit the floor "I'm up I'm up, yeshe." She snapped at me and then saw Nick and froze her eyes flicking back and forth from Nick to me then back to Nick, I could practically hear the gears in her head working to figure out what he was doing here. "Its okay" I said to her before she could flip out on us "He's letting you stay." Anna nodded abit, but I could tell she was still uneasy about him. "With a fue conditions' Nick added suddenly. She looked at him curiously "Like what?" she asked "Well," he said as she got up "All the Avengers have to know who you are, at least one avenger has to know were you are at all times, You will come into S.H.I.E.L.D once a week for us to find out more about what you can do, and if you ever cause ANY trouble you will be in a cell faster that you can blink." Anna and I stared at him blankly, trying to decipher what he had just said. "Okay," she said slowly "So basically you will know my every move." Nick thought about it for a min. and nodded "Pretty much." He confirmed. "And you said I would meet the avengers?" she questioned further. He nodded again. Anna's smile was so big I was surprised her face didn't hurt. "So when do I meet them? "She asked I looked at my watch "In about five min." I replied blandly. Her smile disappeared as suddenly as it had come. "Like, now?" I nodded brightly. We all sat there in quiet until nick said loudly "Well? You gonna go any time soon?" I snapped out of it and looked at Anna. She shrugged half-heartedly and fallowed me as I made my way to the stairs.

11:00 am 11/18/13

Anna POV

I was so nervous I felt like I was about to throw up. As I followed Tony up the stairs I could only feel like I was marching to my doom. _What if they don't like me? _I questioned my self, _Well,_ I answered my self _I already know Bruce and he seemed okay with me, I think, I don't know, AAAAAA! _I was about ready to bang my head against the wall in sheer anxiety. I was so dead.

3rd person POV

As the trio climbed the stairs Tony called the team to the living room via J.A.R.V.I.S. Once they were all there they watched as Tony emerged from the lab with Nick fury and an unknown girl in tow. "Umm, Tony?" Steve was the first to speak "Who it that" he nodded at Anna. "Avengers," nick replied for Tony "This is Anna." Anna gave a nervous wave at the sound of her name "And," he continued "she will be staying here until further notice.' The room exploded with questions and protests after he said those words. The only three people who had nothing to say were Anna, Tony, and Bruce. They slowly moved to a corner away from the babble and stood there awkwardly staring at one another. Meanwhile, Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Thor were attacking Fury with questions like; "How do we know she is not a threat? Who is she?"(Natasha) "Did you know she is magic? I can feel it!"(Thor) "Isn't she the one who I sort-of-almost-met the other day?"(Clint) "Are you sure she would be safe here? What if she gets hurt?"(Steve). Nick fended off their questions on at a time "if any thing happens you can take her. Her name is Anna. Sort of. Yes. Yes. And she wont." He snapped at them till they shut up. "Now get to know each other cuz I don't want this to turn into some sort of stranger-danger type thing." And with that he rushed to the elevator and headed to the ground floor. Leaving a vary uneasy group of super heroes to get to know a 13 year old girl.

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY! Another chapter down! Hope you enjoyed it! Happy late new year!**

**L8er :-P**


End file.
